the_full_housefandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Grandma
The Return of Grandma is the 4 Episodes of Full House it aired October 9, 1987 Summary The kids and Joey are sitting on the couch watching TV while eating cereal when D.J. say that she wants to watch MTV. Stephanie then wants to watch Bugs Bunny. Joey says that Bugs Bunny is kids stuff and he thinks that they should watch Yogi Bear. Stephanie still complains that she wants to watch Bugs Bunny. Joey tells her that every episode is the same. Stephanie says that Yogi Bear is the same as well. Danny then comes from upstairs with laundry in his hand and then he asks them if they are really eating cereal out of pots with wooden implements, to which D.J. replies "Yes, you do." ''Danny replies to this with, "''Great. after breakfast, why don't we take this laundry to the bay and hit it against some rocks?" and he ask Joey to go talk to him in the Kitchen and ask him if he did clean the dishes but he did not and said that he was waiting till all the dishes were all dirty and Jesse come in with his new pet turtle, Bubba, who he found on the way home and developed an immediate emotional attachment to cause he saved his Life. then Jesse say he has to get his guitar and give him to Danny then say Keep him happy it just may save your life then Jesse leaves. then D.J. call Joey and Danny tell Joeh to hide Bubba cause the girls want to keep him if they see him and they put him under a pot and D.J. and Stephanie come in and D.J. say Joey, Yogi may be smarter than the average bear, but he's dumber than the average 3 year old. then the pot moves and cause the girls attention and D.J. goes and pull the pot see Bubba and then Jesse come in and garb Bubba and Stephanie ask Can we keep him. Jesse say that they can keep him and say he a hero and D.J. say that they will take care of him for Jesse and Danny ask them if they are sure and then D.J. Reply saying No, Problem and then Jesse say that they will go get Bubba settled and then Stephanie casually mentions that Grandma’s coming to visit today, Danny freaks out When he asks her why she never mentioned this before, she replies that nobody asked her. it turns out that Joey knew, too, and provides the same explanation for why he kept it to himself. Jesse come down and found a home for Bubba and he say Nobody flush okay meaning his home is the bathroom. Danny then tell Jesse and Joey that he need their Help so He ask them to help clean out around the house. Then it later show Danny with Michelle in his hand calling D.J. and Stephanie to hurrry up cause his mother is on her way then Joey who is siting on the couch and ask Danny can we wait till Yogi Bear over Then Danny say Tape it. Jesse come in say thing he need for his new turtle and then D.J. and Stephanie come in with all the baby stuff and every one get ready and leaves out the door then Danny come back in cause he forgot all about Baby Michelle and then had to come back in due to Joey having to go bath room. And you see Joey,Jesse and Danny bring up all the food from the store while Michelle,Stephanie and D.J. come in then Joey and Jesse along with Danny go get ready to clean the house and Joey said that he want a Yogi Break sit down and watch Yogi Bear but Danny who want to clean his house right way but Jesse said that to take a little break and watch TV with his Family then they sit and watch TV but then Danny Mom's come in shock then Step and D.J. go running to their Grandma and she walk to Michele play pin and see Bubba and Say My granddaughter is a turtle. then Joey get Him then Jesse tell Claire everything about how he got Bubba. Then Danny goes up to his mother and ask her that she was to be here at 5:12 but she said 12:5 but that due to Joey being dyslexic. the she tell the girls to go clean their rooms and Jesse give the turtle to D.J. who walk to their room and Jesse and Joey then think that their no point at cleaning anymore cause Danny Mother think she will clean their mess and Leave to Watch a Movie and Then Joey tell her make it easy to tell want he want by telling her Lamb chops for he want to eat then Danny tell he she can cook anything she like but His Mother who not please by it. then Joey and Jesse come back think the place to be clean but it not so they tell Danny and he say that she want them to clean it By Their Jesse tell him if that he can not handle his Mom then Danny ask him if he can handle his mother differently and Jess say he can and then Danny Mom come in and say i'm glad your back come on in then Jesse and Joey Mothers come in. then Danny mom tell Joey and Jesse mom what going on then Danny remind Jesse how he said that he can handle his mom but then Jesse’s mom makes him tuck in his shirt and Joey’s mom assists him in an funny impression of a vacuum cleaner. After, the moms point out the fact that these 3 guys are horrendously unqualified to raise children by themselves then The moms make plans to come by every day to supervise things then A deal is made that if the dads can’t get the house in order in the next few hours, the moms can move in and run their lives forever. When Grandma Tanner visits the Tanner house and sees how messy it is, she invites Joey's and Jesse's mothers to come over as well. The guys' mothers threaten to move in unless the house gets clean. Cast Regulars *John Stamos: Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget: Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier: Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron: Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner *Jodie Sweetin: Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen : Michelle Tanner Guest starring *Beverly Sanders: Mindy Gladstone *Rhoda Gemignani: Irene Katsopolis *Alice Hirson: Claire Tanner *Mary Pat Gleason: Jennifer Sianski Triva *This is Alice Hirson's last appearance on the show as Claire Tanner; she is later replaced by Doris Roberts in the season three episode "Granny Tanny". Jesse's mother Irene was first played by Rhoda Gemignani before being replaced by actress Yvonne Wilder.